The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus, working according to the vacuum vaporization principle, for heating one or a number of liquids separated from one another, wherein a separate heat exchanger for each liquid to be heated is arranged at an evacuated vessel or container partially filled with a vaporizable heating fluid medium, and further wherein all heat exchangers are practically solely heated by the vapor of the vaporizable heating fluid medium.
Such type equipment is already known to the art, as exemplified for instance by German patent No. 1,270,258. It is used in particular as a hot water heater wherein, as a general rule, there are provided two heat exchangers, one of which serves to heat the water of a circulation heating installation, the other of which is designed as a boiler, and serves for heating-up the water which is to be consumed. The heating fluid medium can be also, for instance, water. Such type hot water heating equipment possess decisive advantages in contrast to hot water heaters of different construction.
Such was previously associated with the drawback of certain limitations in their construction and combination possibilities. Above all, larger size units were cumbersome to transport and required relatively large wall openings for installation purposes.